Bejeweled
Bejeweled is a tile matching puzzle video game by PopCap Games, first developed for browsers in 2001. Three follow-ups to this game have been released. More than 75 million copies of Bejeweled have been sold, and the game was downloaded more than 150 million times. History The game was initially created by PopCap games as a web-Flash game called Diamond Mine, inspired by the gameplay of Shariki. It was reportedly successful for PopCap-a company formed in 2000. PopCap created partnerships with established Internet gaming sites such as Microsoft Zone to host Bejeweled as well. The name Bejeweled was suggested by Microsoft, who thought the original name Diamond Mine was too similar to that of an existing game: Diamond Mines. The game has also been ported to other platform, including Microsoft Windows, where it was called Bejeweled Deluxe, and iOS devices. Astraware produced versions of PDAs on the BlackBerry, iPhone, Palm OS, and Windows Mobile Smartphone platforms. They also released Bejeweled Deluxe on the Xbox as a downloadable Xbox Live Arcade game. On September 12, 2006, it was released as one of the first games downloadable from the iTunes Store of the Apple iPod. Popcap also released a web app version of the game for iOS on October, 2007. On December 13, 2011, PopCap released HTML5 version of the game, which is available on the Google Chrome Web Store for free. An HD version for iPad debuted in May 2012. In 2013, the related Candy Crush Saga became the most popular game on Facebook. Gameplay The objective of this game is to swap one gem with an adjacent gem to form a horizontal or vertical chain of three or more gems. Bonus points are given when more than three identical gems are formed or forms two lines of identical gems in one swap. Gems disappear when chains are formed and gems fall from the top to fill in gaps. Sometimes chain reactions, called cascades, are triggered, where chains are formed by the falling gems. Cascades are awarded with bonus points. There are two variations of the game to choose from. Although normally the player gets only 3 in a row for gems, sometimes they can get 4 or 5 in a row. And in rare conditions, they can get 6, 7 and even 8 in a row. However, some versions of the engine do not register it. The player gets more points and sometimes special powerups from more than 3 gems in a row. Normal * Players reach the next level when the bar reaches the end. * Game over when no move can be performed. * Matching 6, 7 or 8 gems makes neither a Power Gem, Hypercube or a SuperNova gem. Time Trial * The level up bar starts in the middle, level up when the bar reaches the end. * Over time, the bar decreases. The bar decreases faster as the stage level increases (and in some versions, the longer the level lasts). * The game is over when the bar reaches the beginning (if a situation arises where no valid move can be made, the board is cleared and randomly re-filled). Category:PopCap Games Category:Videogames Category:Tile-Matching Games Category:Puzzle Games